Tormund: Protector of the Weak
by Seventh Time Reborn
Summary: Tormund, a lupe knight, seeks fortune. He steals a gem, but the happinesshe was looking for wasn't in the gem, but a girl he meets on his journey.


CamoDragon: This is a new story of mine. It's neopets which is a catagory I tend not to write a lot! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Neopets!

Chapter One: Lots 'O' Neopoints!

The towers stretched high into the clouds. The wind blew hard and it blew the red flags back and forth.

Tormund, a yellow lupe knight who was dressed in silver armor, drew his sword.

"The tower. It is closer," Tormund muttered to himself.

He pulled out his shield. He had his shield in one hand and his sword in the other.

He crept closer to the tan brick tower.

Tormund cursed through clenched teeth.

He had to go through a castle to get to the tower.

Tormund slowly walked to the side of the bridge and hid, thinking of a plan.

Tormund jumped into the water under the bridge and swam. He took a deep breath and dived under the surface.

He found an open place that led to a courtyard; exactly what he was looking for.

He swam through it and entered the courtyard, the water easily sliding off his armor.

Nearby was the tower entrance, but Tormund wasn't so sure if it was safe.

Tormund walked cautiously, staying aware of his surroundings the entire time.

He cracked the door open slightly, peaking through it.

It seemed safe. But was it really?

He walked inside, slamming the door behind him.

He looked around.

Nothing.

He kept his sword drawn and crept up the stairs quietly.

He reached the top.

"There you are," Tormund said to himself.

There on a pedestal sat a gem wrapped up in baby blue silk.

Tormund crossed the room to the pedestal and picked up the gem. She shoved it into a bag and jumped out of the tower window, landing in the cold, salty water of the ocean.

He swam to shore where there was a hut and a lighthouse.

"Home," Tormund said to himself.

He went inside, changing into peasant clothes, locking the gem away in a trunk next to a bed.

He stepped outside of the little hut and inhaled the cool, salty air.

Tormund climbed the long ladder to the top of the lighthouse and gazed out over the ocean.

Nearby he heard shouts and commands coming from the castle that lay across the ocean.

A carriage neared Tormund's lighthouse. The figured out the gem was stolen.

Tormund remained calm and relaxed.

"You there!" a man dressed in gold and silver armor shouted, obviously a palace guard.

Tormund climbed down the ladder.

"Yes?" he said rather calm.

"A very valuable gem was recently stolen from the palace. Have you seen it? Or anyone who might've had it?" the guard shouted.

"No, I haven't. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to resume to my daily life," Tormund replied.

"Alright. I don't trust the likes of your, but seems like I have no choice but to be on my way," the guard said and left.

Tormund smirked. His lie worked.

He walked over to a small tomato patch and started to pick the ripe ones and put them in a wicker basket. He went into his hut and sat them on the table. He grabbed another basket and went back outside.

He walked to a small orchard. He picked peaches, pears, apples, cherries, and other fruit. He brought that basket inside, sitting it next to the other one, while getting a handful of baskets.

Tormund spent his day picking fruits and vegetables from his farm.

When the sun started to set, he brought what he had picked inside.

He threw himself down on his bed. He was exhausted.

He went to a large basket which was filled with neatly folded clothes. He picked out pajamas and changed into them, sliding his feet into a pair of slippers.

Tormund yawned, trudging back to his bed. Tormund lie down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tormund changed into his clothes and resumed his work from the previous day.

"What am I going to do with that gem?" Tormund muttered to himself.

An idea occurred to him.

"Wait! I can sell it in the market and earn a lot of neopoints and get the gem off of my hands!"

Tormund finished his work, and then at sunset, he headed to the market place and sold the gem, earning 1 million neopoints.

Tormund took the small bag filled with neopoints and walked home.

He fell asleep.

For weeks he woke and tended to the lighthouse and picked crops, but soon he would realize something he never had realized before… Love was real, and was not just a feeling…

CamoDragon: Short, but interesting. I like how it's turning out so far!


End file.
